


After All

by writingforthelonelysoul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Death, Merthur - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Resurrection, Romance, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforthelonelysoul/pseuds/writingforthelonelysoul
Summary: Focuses solely on Merlin and Arthur. It's a post series fic, where Arthur is resurrected. It's a merthur fic, no smut, only angst, but a happy ending.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fix my broken heart, I just finished watching the series. This is my first merlin fic. I am not an experienced writer, although I've read several hundred, so please let me know if I've falsely tagged something.

There is an unmarked grave in a nameless cemetery in London. Inside is the skeleton of a man, the black rot has taken his bones, the bright steel sword and the silver armour next to him. He has been dead many centuries. There is only one man alive who knows who that grave is for. His name is Merlin.  
Merlin is old now, with silver hair and millennia-old wrinkles. He remembers a time of myth, a land of magic, and dragons and war and peace. He remembers the soft smile of the dead man, he remembers his piercing blue eyes. He remembers his blond hair and his arrogance and his bravery, his selflessness and his stupidity.  
The dead man is Arthur.  
Every Christmas Eve, Merlin stands in front of the unmarked grave and he remembers when his smile was true, and youthful, and he remembers Arthur. Arthur is destined to rise when mankind needs him most, and Merlin only waits till that time comes again. 

Two thousand years after his burial, Arthur rises out of the earth, as young and fresh-faced as the day he was buried, with only one word in his mind. He must find Merlin. Arthur pulls his sword out and dons his severely unpolished armour, and sets out to find Merlin.  
Merlin lives in a small flat in down town London, with poor water, and electricity that goes out for an hour every Saturday.  
He feels the rising in his bones, his senses have filled with a new presence, the most important presence. He runs to the grave, and finds Arthur. In his eyes, Merlin feels young again. He feels like the black-haired fool boy he had been, unburdened by centuries of life. He remembers Camelot, and the castle, and the washing, and the horses, and the sweeping and the love. They touch again for the first time in two thousand years. In his arms, Merlin turns into a boy, green-eyed and hopeful and with a magic so powerful that it could tear apart the fragile world. He turns into a lovesick, duty-bound serving boy.  
Arthur and Merlin walk back to Merlin's down town flat and they talk for three days and seventeen hours. It takes Arthur three years to get used to electricity, and another two to learn the use of cell phones. He is severely disappointed in the lack of horses. 

They cannot, however, stay and love each other like they want. Arthur rose for a reason, and a war must be fought. The world must be put right again, and together, they know they can do it. They have done it before. And what better way to profess one's love than to fight back-to-back in a battlefield, the power of magic and the glory of swordfight united once again?  
Once this war is over, and peace reigns again, there will be plenty of time, there will be a lifetime, because Merlin will not let Arthur die. Not this time. And then they can live happy, live together, as long as they want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. As always, feedback is golden, and much appreciated.


End file.
